Field
The present disclosure relates to intraocular lenses for implantation into the eye.
Description of the Related Art
Surgical procedures for treating cataracts that are commonly employed today involve implanting an intraocular lens (IOL) into the eye. In such procedures, a normal human lens that has been clouded over by a cataract is typically replacing by the IOL.
Many breakthrough changes in cataract surgery during the last forty years have yielded a reliable surgical procedure that regularly produces favorable patient outcomes. Modern surgical techniques also have made the operation very safe when performed by a competent surgeon.
The procedure can now also be considered a surgical means of treating myopia, hyperopia or astigmatism, as IOLs with the appropriate power to provide optical correction can be inserted in the eye.
One of the remaining problems to be solved though is to make the post-operative uncorrected distant visions (e.g., without eyeglasses or contacts) more accurate than they now are. This would then make lens surgery comparable to corneal surgery so far as the uncorrected vision is concerned, making common surgical cataract surgery or removal of a clear lens, a refractive procedure.